KOTOR: Echoes of the Force
by jedidingo
Summary: Jedi Knight Aaryn Karsa and his crew search for the truth behind the Mandalorian Wars, fighting both Sith and Mandalorians - something far mre powerful and dangerous is looming. OC's, Revan, Malak, Zayne, Carth
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! This fiction is actually a sequel to my first fiction, Whispers of the Force. 

.net/story/story_?storyid=5437909&chapter=1

Reading it is not a must for this fic, but if you do it will greatly improve your enjoyment of this fiction. I've made it easy to get if you decide not to though. I hope you all enjoy this epic adventure set during the Mandalorian Wars as Aaryn Karsa and his gang search for the true reason behind the Mandalorian invasion! Please tell me what you think! Also some of you may notice the beginning is similar to a very great game = )

OPENING CRAWL: /games/playnow/crawl_?cs=b835raybe4

**STAR WARS  
ECHOES OF THE FORCE  
PROLOGUE**

3693-

The Force had to have a sense of humor; at least Jedi Knight Aaryn Karsa seemed to think so. One would think after saving the Republic from a Mandalorian superweapon would earn some much deserved rest, but for a Jedi Knight there is no rest. At least that's what his former master would have said. The_ Divinity_ rocked heavily and Aaryn steadied himself on the back of the pilot's seat. Its pilot, the beautiful and deadly Jove Sunflare tightened her grip on the control yoke.

"I think we made a wrong turn somewhere," Aaryn said.

"Yeah, no kidding, it's like we've stirred up a Tatooine hornets' nest." She said through gritted teeth.

"Tatoonie?" Belo, the Ortolan, wiggled his blue trunk.

"Focus," Aaryn said sternly. "What's the status of the shields?"

"Not good," Jove said as he turned and twisted knobs on the control console. "But there is nothing we can do about it; I've got to have the rest of the power in the sublight engines.

"Belo, when can we jump?"

"I'm still trying to calculate a jump, it is taking forever." Belo's worry could be heard in his voice.

"Maverick, how are we doing?" Jove asked through the ship's comlink and he replied almost instantly.

"I've never seen fighters like this before," The former con man's voice was gruff, almost seemed desperate. And Aaryn did not like that. "There is too many of them, we have to jump now!"

"I second that motion!" Ta'sa, the green Ho'Din called from the other turret.

"Working on it," Jove replied.

The_Divinity _rocked again and Aaryn cursed under his breath. He shut his eyes, focusing on the Force. Ever since entering this area of space, he had felt darkness. Others may have said it was the dark side, but to him it felt much stronger than that, as if this entire place had been saturated with darkness, and no light could escape. Aaryn gulped.

It had been only three months after the events over the volcanic planet of Sleheryon, but for Aaryn it felt like it happened years ago. He had changed so much since his first mission alone looking for Mesco, an information broker that had been giving the Mandalorians a little too much information. Finding and eventually protecting, and failing to do so, led him on a series of events to uncover a secret Mandalorian plot.

The Mandalorians had created a Basilisk War Droid battleship named the _Greyon,_ and with the help of Zayne Carrick, and Carth Onasi he had found its location, attacking with Malak and his Jedi Revanchists to destroy it. During the battle with the Mandalorian in charge of the Greyon project, Aaryn had come to learn that this plot went far deeper than anyone had ever thought. The Mandalorian suggested that the Sith were behind it all, the invasion, everything. It was all a ploy to weaken the Republic for their eventual return to the galaxy.

After the events of Sleheryon, Aaryn had began to search for clues that the Sith were indeed behind this and his investigations in the last three months had led him here, to the outer reaches of known space. Upon entering this system, several unknown fighters attacked them instantly.

_Jump._

Over time, Aaryn had learned that he had a unique gift. That the Force actually spoke to him through word. It whispered to him its will. He had also learned to listen to it when it commanded him.

Aaryn's eyes snapped open. "Belo, we have to jump now."

"Something is wrong, I can't plot a course."

"If we don't jump now, we all die." Aaryn strained. Jove must have heard something in his tone of voice, she turned slightly.

"Aaryn, did you see something?"

"Belo, now!" Aaryn ignored her, because he did indeed see something. He saw in the microsecond of shutting his eyes the complete destruction of the_ Divinity_ by these unknown fighters.

"We can't jump blind!" Belo replied. Aaryn moved forward, pulling the lever anyways to make a jump. It would be quick, but it was better than nothing. He just hoped they didn't end up in the center of a planet or star.

"Aaryn!" Jove yelled as the stars before them stretched out into the lines of hyperspace. Then not even five seconds later Aaryn disengaged the hyperspace. Thankfully they did not end up in a planet or star, but they still weren't completely safe.

"Start plotting a real course now!" Aaryn pointed at the console. Belo started but then hesitantly stopped. Slowly, the Ortolan looked back. Fear began to seep into the cockpit it seemed.

"What?" Jove broke the silence.

"Our hyperdrive is out, that blind jump just killed the engine." Belo quivered. The fear gripped his heart. He clearly felt the Force tell him to jump; he had heard its whisper. Had he just doomed them to die here? As if to answer his stream of thoughts, the unknown fighters came out of hyperspace just behind them.

"No," Aaryn whispered to himself.

"Aaryn, I need you. What do we do?" Jove asked.

Suddenly two extremely large unknowns came into real space. Jove looked down at her console and her jaw almost dropped. They were massive. They were trapped here and there was nothing they could do about it.

"Get to the escape pods," Aaryn said.

"Why? So we can get shot in them?"

"You can get to them and hopefully be able to hit that planet just below," Aaryn pointed through the transparisteel. "Belo, tell Ta'sa and Maverick." Belo nodded, getting to work.

"You just said you, not we." Jove said.

"Right, I'm going to try and lead them away. Maybe I can distract them."

"No, you'll die Aaryn." She pleaded. He took her shoulders, standing her up. She began to shake her head. Thankfully all of them already had their enviro suits on in case something like this was to happen. He handed her helmet to her suit. Belo connected his helmet to his own suit. The ship rocked heavily. Maverick and Ta'sa entered the cockpit.

"Maverick, get her out of here." Aaryn looked at the ruggedly handsome man.

"You got it, Jed." Maverick nodded.

"No, you're coming with us." Jove struggled. All Aaryn did is nod back and Maverick exited with Jove as she struggled.

"We'll see you on the surface?" Ta'sa asked.

He hesitated. "Yeah, I'll see you there." He tried to smile. Ta'sa tried to smile back. "Make sure they get out of here,"

"Thank you, Aaryn." Ta'sa said as Belo stood up from his own seat to join Ta'sa. Aaryn looked at his friend for a moment and managed to give a genuine smile and turned quickly, sitting down in the pilot's seat. The small Ortolan quickly followed Ta'sa out of the cockpit, heading straight for the escape pods. Ta'sa saw Maverick buckling up a very upset Jove and entered the cockpit, he turned to see where Belo was. Just in time he saw Belo trip since the suit that he wore was too big. Ta'sa turned to go after him.

Then suddenly, the shields went out.

"Krif," He muttered and almost instantly the _Divinity_ ripped in half from the middle from a large explosion. Belo's eyes shot open as the entire ship seemingly opened right in front of him, and on the other side were the rest of his friends in the escape pod. From the other side, Ta'sa reached out in horror. The unknown fighters pounded away at the two halves of the ship.

Aaryn looked back to see Belo was still on this side. _No point in flying half the ship,_ he thought. He quickly stood up, going as fast he could to Belo. Just as he was about to make it to him, the transparisteel of the cockpit busted open, sucking what vacuum was left out of the ship. Aaryn gripped on to Belo with his left arm to keep him from sucking out and with his other hand he held tightly to the bulkhead.

"You have to hold on to me, alright? We are going for a little ride." Aaryn said. Belo simply nodded in his helmet. Aaryn took a deep breath, letting the Force flood into every fiber of his being. With the Force, he hoped to propel himself right into the escape pod that was still open. Then as he imagined it in his mind, he forced himself back and then shot himself forward towards the escape pod.

Ta'sa extended his hand out to catch them. Out of nowhere another explosion ripped at the two halves of the ship, rocking Aaryn and Belo off course. With the Force he pushed Belo out from himself to Ta'sa. Ta'sa instantly snatched on to Belo, pulling him in. There was no way Aaryn was going to make it into the escape pod, and he knew they would try to wait on him. They couldn't wait on him, there was no time. Reaching out with the Force, he closed the escape pod and it instantly ejected from what was left of the ship. He watched as it rocketed towards the planet below.

Another explosion rocked him out into open space. From here he witnessed the rest of the ship exploded into several pieces, leaving nothing recognizable. Curiously the unknown fighters seemed to be pulling back into their warships. Why just destroy the ship and then leave? Why not finish the job?

Unfortunately Aaryn wouldn't get to speculate about it much longer. The back of his helmet hissed, it was pumping out air. Slowly the gravity of the planet began to pull him in as the rest of his air was depleted. He began to struggle, hoping to fix whatever was wrong with his helmet but he couldn't reach it. Aaryn could hear himself breathing heavily.

What had happened? He had listened to the whispers of the Force, and he done what it had said and in return he was betrayed. Thankfully he managed to save all of his friends just in time, but he wasn't so lucky about himself. Slowly his body turned and he looked out into the extreme vastness of space.

It was hard to believe how incredibly large and vast outer space really was; even if one were to spend a life time out in its great expanse they still couldn't fully comprehend its overall greatness. He knew this was the last time he would witness it, and now it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The system's sun eclipsed the planet and its orange, bright light warmed him. A small smile crept to his lips as he breathed the last of his air and closed his eyes. He let death embrace him. 


	2. Chapter 1: Awakened

**Chapter One**

Awakened

_**Two Years Later **_

He awoke with a start, his eyes snapping open. His almost golden eyes couldn't take it all in at once, and everything appeared as a blur. One large, white blur was all he could see. He blinked again, hoping to be able to see more clearly. It didn't help much. It was after his second blink that he realized that his throat was extremely dry, his tongue swollen. He tried to sallow, but couldn't. Slowly his fingers and toes twitched, that was good. He could still use them. But why would he think that he couldn't?

Memories began to flood into him; his promotion to Jedi Knight after his mission to bring in the vile Mesco to Coruscant, meeting a green Ho'Din named…Ta'sa? Yes, that was right, his name had been Ta'sa. Then he remembered Maverick, Belo, Vanuy, whom they had lost in battle, and finally he remembered _her_. An image of her flashing her smile to him seemed to be at the crux of the rest of his memories returning. Jove Sunflare.

His hand reached up and he heard something, or rather…someone.

"Sir, he is waking!" A male voice. Light, young.

"What?" Another, much deeper.

"He is moving, his eyes are open."

His vision blurred as two figures moved into the white blur, making instead a black blur.  
"Go get Ferroh, now!" The older, deeper one said.

He summoned to power to turn his head slightly to the right, but only slightly. He tried to say: "What happened?" but instead what came out was a light moan.

"Extraordinary," The deep one said.

Just like his vision, time also seemed to blur. It felt like a thousand years, but in reality it was more like a minute before the younger one and someone else entered the room. But in that time he tried focusing on the darker blur, trying to make out an image. But nothing yet.

"He has made a full recovery it would seem," A new voice purred, Ferroh. "But there is something peculiar about his presence in the Force."

"I sense it also," The deep one said.

The one named Ferroh moved closer, at least he thought so.

"Welcome back to the living, Aaryn Karsa." Ferroh said, placing his fury hand on his shoulder. Aaryn tried responding with some witty comment, but nothing was coming to him. He was sure something would later though, when it didn't even matter. It always seemed to happen that way.

It seemed like hard work to keep his eyes open, so he decided to close them. Yes, he would just close them and-

***

-And he quickly opened them again, but he was no longer lying down with dark and white blurs over his eyes talking about him. He could see clearly everything around him, and he hated what he saw. One second he was waking up in a bed, but now he was on some distant planet right inside the environment.

All around him laid slain Jedi and Republic soldiers, and coming towards them ran tons of Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders. Beside him stood other Jedi and Republic soldiers, mourning the loss of their friends.

"Karsa!" A voice called out. He whipped his head around, drenched in sweat.

A Chev Jedi Knight came as fast as he could towards him. "We are trapped! They are setting fire to the Xoxin plains! The whole planet is in flames! All Eres III is on fire! "

Aaryn turned his head, looking around himself and it was as he said. This farm world was now hell itself, flames chasing around them as fast as the oncoming Mandalorians. He realized he had seen this almost exact thing played out before him already, right before he was promoted to Jedi Knight in the Chamber of Trials. Aaryn tightened his grip ready to shout out commands but before he could he was suddenly whisked away from the entire scene into entire darkness. He felt as if he were falling into a bottomless pit, forever trapped in darkness's snare. And then he hit the ground hard, but how? There was no ground here. Not in the in-between.

He stirred, his hands feeling the gravel and broken ground under him. He slowly stood up to his feet, everything expanding out from him as if he was the center point. Once again a battle raged on around him, but this time he was somewhere else completely. He recognized this place, it was Duro. He was just outside a crashed orbital city, bodies littered all over the ground. Duros, Humans, Gand, Twi'lek, Ithorian, all of them shrewd out on the polluted land of Duros.

He coughed, his air thin. He looked up and what he saw was horrifying. At first he thought perhaps they were meteors raining down on the planet, thousands of them. But then he realized these were no meteors, these were dreaded Mandalorian Basilisk War Droids. Before he could take his eyes away from them, once again the scene before him vanished.

He was falling again, but this time the falling didn't take long. He hit the ground and rolled up, his lightsaber snapping to life. He felt others do the same behind him and he looked out into the open jungle before him. Just above them he saw another planet, extremely close in orbit. He felt anger in the Force, almost pure rage before this scene was quickly taken away from him. He was glad for that, he felt like he did not want to be wherever that was.

He was now a dark tomb, energy everywhere. It seemed that after the jungle, everything became less clear. There were several paths depending on what happened in the jungle that would lead him here to this place, several things that would happen. It seemed his actions on the jungle hinged on the rest of his future. It was hazy, hard to see. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as a single red lightsaber ignited. The tomb faded and several hundred more lightsabers ignited. A single figure stepped forward, his White Eyes blazing.

"You are mine,"

***

Jagi A'denika stared out into the skies of Mandalore, his strong hands on his hips. His callused hands moved from his hips to the wooden edge of his porch, tightening. He watched as a flock of birds extended off the top of his home, flapping their wings towards the sunrise he was watching. His tired, gray eyes watched the carefree creatures with envy. They did not have to worry about pride, honor, and the Mando way. War did not concern them, nor would it.

He heard creaking behind him, light footsteps. A smile reached his face knowing exactly who it was. His scar lined right down his face from his upper forehead to his jawline and his faded wrinkle lines actually worked in his favor, giving him a charmed yet rugged appearance with his salt and pepper hair. Two arms wrapped around him from behind, strong arms.

"It never gets old, does it?" Said the feminine voice, his wife of twenty years, referring to the sunrise.

He shook his head, putting his hands over hers. They spoke in the tongue of Mandalorian. "No, it doesn't. It never will, Serri."

Serri smiled, burying her head into his strong back. He had seen years of conflict, destruction, death and Jagi accepted that. He was a warrior, Mandalorian in every way possible. It was in his _blood_. But to be here, on his home planet on leave for a little while, with his family was more than he could ask for. It was nice to take off the heavy beskar armor every once and a while.

After that fool, that _di'kut_, Jett Kash had lost the Mandalorian weapon known as the _Greyon_, Jagi and his men had been reassigned to Cassus Fett. He didn't care for Fett much either, but at least he was proven true Mando'ade. Jagi always thought there was something…off about Kash, and was glad he died at the hands of Aaryn Karsa, a formidable enemy. Jagi and his team had been assigned to hunt down the Jedi Knight that had eluded him for so long. He was just about to deliver his blow to the Knight when suddenly the Jedi had been attacked by unknown forces out near the Tingel Arm, and had died. His problem and the Mandalorians problem with him had been taken care of, but he was interested in what and who had killed him. Before he could really look into it, he was once again reassigned to a different location. They needed him and his men outer in the Mid Rim, where the war was really picking up.

"I will be recalled soon," Jagi said. Serri tightened her grip. "Yet, I find myself not wanting to return to the battle."

Serri raised her brow, letting go of her husband. Slowly he turned around, looking down at her. He smiled seeing her bare foot, and if it was her choice she would always be that way.

"You don't want to return to the glorious battle?" She asked, skeptical.

He sighed, thinking over his answer. "I…question its true purpose."

"The stories of Rohlan seem to be getting to you," She playfully said but still serious.

He shrugged. "Perhaps they are. But it is more than that. I want to remain here with you, with our children. They need their father. You need me,"

Serri seemed to be formulating a response in her head.

"They don't resent you for being away from us, _I_ don't resent you for being away. It is the Mandalorian way, Jagi. We must all enter into the battles to truly test ourselves, and they know that. They think of you as a hero, Jagi. An example for everything we stand for as a people, a culture. You have taught them so much with your life, and you will continue to do so when you return and this war is over." She smiled, falling into his arms again.

He smiled, resting his chin on her head. She was right of course, as she always was. No doubt in his mind he was honored to be able to fight in the battle with the Republic and the Jedi, but he could not wait for the day to return and stay with his family forever – to escape the horrors of his past.

***

"Aaryn,"

He was no longer in a vision. But he wasn't even sure it was a vision he just had, it felt more real. It felt as if he were experiencing the future.

"Aaryn," A female voice, new and unfamiliar was sounding pleasant. Was it Jove? Aaryn blinked his eyes open slowly and this time he could make everything out with his eyes. He was back in bed, not in a tomb of Sith. He breathed a sigh of relief. He looked over and the female smiled at him, he couldn't believe it.

"It's been a while," She winked. Kaylee Rendos, his best friend growing up in the Jedi temple on Coruscant. She stood over him with her arms folded, her blond hair up, her cocoa brown eyes shining back at him. The last time he had seen her was right before he became a Jedi Knight. She wore an all white, skin fitting outfit with her belt wrapped around her waist. Her top showed her mid drift and belly button. Aaryn gulped, seeing her like this. She had certainly grown up, but she was only two years younger than him.

"Kaylee," He croaked. It felt as if he hadn't used his voice in years. His head felt cold, he reached up feeling his head. His hair was not the long hair it had been, it was now close cropped to his head. He felt a long scar running across his left temple, back a little into his scalp. That was new.

"Careful," She said as he swung his legs over the side of his bed. He saw to his surprise that he was already dressed in brownish pants, and a white loose fitting shirt. He ran his hands over the materiel, looking up quizzical at Kaylee.

She suppressed a smile. "I thought it would be more appropriate if you had clothes on when you woke up again."

"Yeah? And who did the honor of putting them on me?" He asked, trying to stand to his feet.

She didn't answer, and he guessed that was an answer enough for him. _That's awkward,_, he thought. He steadied himself on his feet, keeping his hands on the bed to balance himself.

"How long was I out after those three blurs were all around?" He asked.

"About thirty minutes,"

"It feels like I haven't walked in years," He said, letting go of the bed.

"You haven't," She said quietly.

He didn't get it at first, and then it hit him. His familiar, charming smirk fell into a frown. Was she saying that it had in fact been years since he has walked? Years?

Another person entered the sterile room, a Cathar. Striding into the room, he knew this person to be the one they called Ferroh earlier. He nodded to Kaylee, she nodded back.

"Wait, what?" Aaryn didn't bother to hide his shock. This is where Ferroh took over.

"Your expedition into edge of the Unknown Regions out in the Tingel Arm, you and your crew were attacked. Do you remember?" He asked. Aaryn's brow furrowed, the memories flooding back into him. Yes, he had remembered. He had shoved Belo into the escape pod and then an explosion caused him to be hurled into space. Yes, that is what happened. And then he remembered his suit was leaking out air. Overwhelming shock flooded into him realizing the horrible truth…he had died out in space. He _remembered_ dying. He looked up at Kaylee and Ferroh for answers.

"You died, Aaryn Karsa." Ferroh nodded as if confirming this. Aaryn let out a sob, he wasn't sure if it was for pain or joy. "After you saved your crew, they were picked up not long after by a band of smugglers entering the system right after your attack. We assume this is why these unknown enemies fled. They picked up the rest of your crew on the planet below and searched endlessly for you, but could not find you."

Aaryn was relieved to learn that his crew was safe.

"Then we showed up not long after, investigating what happened. Malak, I'm sure you remember him, found your body among the wreckage. Aaryn, you had been dead two days. We brought your body on to our ship and to our surprise…we felt you in the Force."

Aaryn's eyes widened.

"We checked your vital systems right away, and it confirmed that your heart had restarted. You were alive, barely. We brought you here to this facility to recover, but you remained in a deep coma until now." Ferroh seemed to finish.

Aaryn shook his head. All of this was too heavy. They were actually saying he had died, and came back to life? He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. That was something he wouldn't take for granted again. He had heard of amazing things in his life time, but never something like this.

"How…how long has it been?" Aaryn was almost afraid to ask.

"Two years," Kaylee provided. He was thankful he was alive, but this seemed like a blow to him. He had missed two entire years of his life. It was gone and he would never get them back. He had so many questions, so many things that needed to be answered. What and where was his crew? Was the war still going on?

"We will give you a few moments and when you are ready, we will be waiting in the control room just down the hallway and to the left." Ferroh said, bowing just before he left. Kaylee lingered just a moment longer. She slowly approached him.

"If you need anything, anything at all just let me know. Okay?" She said. He nodded. "It's good to have you back, Aaryn." She hugged him. He let her, holding her tightly. This all was so surreal. She backed away and left the room, leaving him alone. He raised his hands up, looking at them. He had died, saving his friends. Yet, he was here alive. The implications of this shook him to the core.

He closed his eyes, hesitant to reach out with the Force but did so anyway. He felt its presence swirling around him, inside him. But it was different somehow; it felt like it did in his vision.

Like it was there, but it wasn't. Like a deep wound that had healed, but one still felt its lasting effect. He focused himself, trying to hear its whispers. The whispers of the Force that had betrayed him, but instead all he heard was echoes. And that chilled him to the bone. 


	3. Chapter 2: Don't Laugh At Jedi

**Chapter Two  
Don't Laugh At Jedi  
**

Aaryn left the room they had left him in, ready to meet back with Ferroh and Kaylee. He had concluded that this was a Revanchist hold out somewhere, which meant his childhood friend Kaylee had joined them at some point in the past two years he was in a coma after he had…died. He shook his head, he still couldn't believe it. He passed others; some looked like Jedi some looked like Republic personnel. All seemed shocked seeing him up and about. Aaryn guessed if he were in their shoes he would be shocked as well, seeing a former dead man walking around their building.

He came up to the door, sliding open for him and he entered. The room was dark, but lights from all sorts of consoles lit the room very dimly. At the end of the room stood Ferroh, Kaylee, and another man, much taller than the other two. They stood in front of a vidscreen, looking at a map of the galaxy.

The man turned, noticing Aaryn enter the room. He flashed a charming smile, his peril white teeth. His head was bald, but it looked as if he hadn't shaved in a couple of days. His red suit made him stand out, but it would be hard to notice him even without the outfit. Aaryn knew him as Squint, but his real name was Alek, yet he was now going under the name Malak. Aaryn rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Aaryn, you look remarkably well." Malak's accent broke the silence in the room.

"Yeah, for a dead man, huh?" Aaryn smirked.

"Yes, Ferroh told me he has informed you of what happened. Our Master decided if the Force brought you back, then we should probably take care of you as long as we could." Malak explained.

"Hmm, so I assume you expect me to join the Crusade then? Is the war still even going on?"

"Unfortunately, yes, it is still going on. Thankfully because of our 'crusade', we have begun to push the invaders back. We are winning back ground from them, Aaryn. The end is in sight." Malak sounded almost excited. "But our Master has a different request for you, and all you have to do is listen and decide for yourself."

"And if I choose not to help you with whatever it is?" Aaryn asked.

"Then you can get on with your life, return to Coruscant and tell them what happened." Ferroh shrugged.

Aaryn looked to Kaylee for reassurance. She smiled back at him and nodded. He trusted her, and he knew beyond a shadow of doubt she would not lead him astray. Astray like the Force had…he clinched his teeth.

"Alright then, let's hear what he has to say." Aaryn sighed, extending his hands out.

"Just think about what he has to say," Malak nodded, leading the rest of them out of the room. Darkness penetrated the room again and Aaryn turned his attention to the large vidscreen. After a few seconds it illuminated the room. The figure that filled the screen wore dark brown robes of the Jedi Order, most of his face covered from the shadows of his hood. Before the incident in the fringes two years ago, Aaryn had heard he had started wearing a Mandalorian mask he found on Cathar. Yet, it seemed he was not wearing it this day.

"Amazing," He said first. Aaryn raised his brow.

"Yeah, I've been getting that a lot lately."

"I'm sure my colleagues have informed you of everything that has transpired and your interesting situation," Revan almost sounded amused.

"Interesting is one word for it," Aaryn said. "I would like to say thank you for taking care of me since then,"

"Yes, of course. It's what any Jedi would do,"

For some reason, Aaryn didn't believe what he just said. He could tell he meant it, but something just felt off about it.

"Right, so what do you need me to do for you?" Aaryn delighted in seeing Revan taken back.

"You get right to the point, don't you?" Revan smirked. "What I would like for you to do is this: exactly what you were doing before your incident. Investigating the cause of this Mandalorian invasion, I believe like you do Aaryn. That there is something more to this, that something or _someone_ instigated this whole mess. I will supply you with everything you need, a ship, crew, anything you need you will have."

It was Aaryn's turn to be shocked and Revan was smirking at him this time.

"Why?" Aaryn scratched his head in confusion.

"Because I want what you do, answers. I know there is more to this than meets the eye. I want to give you everything you need to do this, and do it right. The only things I will ask in return are twofold,"

"Of course," Aaryn was interested.

"You will report all your findings to me, Malak, or Ferroh. Secondly, if there is a situation where we are in need of your help, you will come and help us in battle."

Aaryn thought it over. It was more of a fair deal than he thought it would be, and it was very tempting to get back to his investigation on what actually caused this devastating and bloody war. But this was all happening so fast. He had only woke up from a coma an hour ago, a coma he had been trapped in for two years. He had lost everything he knew, the galaxy he had left behind had changed. The Mandalorians were on Coruscant's doorstep, not just in the Outer Rim anymore. The people he had befriended, the people he had trusted more than anyone else in the galaxy believed him to be dead, and he thought he might as well be.

"Aaryn?" Revan broke his thoughts. He looked back up.

"Yeah? I'm sorry I-I need some time for all this to process."

"This is a difficult decision, I understand." Revan was suddenly cut off by the blare of the alarms within the building. Aaryn jumped slightly at the unexpected sound, looking around at the red blinking lights. Before Revan could ask what was happening, an explosion rocked the inside of the room, where Revan was on the vidscreen ripped open into exploding debris and smoke, knocking Aaryn back onto the ground. A gaping hole was left in its wake, billows of smoke filling the room.

His vision swam, but Aaryn quickly calmed himself and slowly stood to his feet, looking through the large hole. Then he heard it, the sound he had never liked or never would like. The sound of troops coming. Normally, panic would begin to set in to Aaryn since he did not have a lightsaber to fight off his enemies but he did not feel panic at all, or even fear. He felt calm, although not at peace and he thought he may never be at peace ever again. He focused himself and searched for the Force and he felt its presence, distant but also right here. He could still touch it, and he felt its touch back but it was still different from before. It didn't matter at the moment, as long as he could use it.

Then the troops began pouring in like ants from the large hole left from the explosion, _Mandalorian_ troops. Aaryn gritted his teeth. The Mandalorians didn't expect him just to be standing there, so they quickly raised their rifles and pointed it right at his head. They didn't fire though, they just kept pouring into the room and spread out as if they were awaiting their commander. He noticed they all seemed to be wearing Neo-Crusader armor now. Then their troop commander entered through the hole, wearing slightly different armor. Aaryn stood up straight, looking around at the troops in front of him. The commander muttered something in the Mandalorian language. He turned his helmeted head and looked at Aaryn.

"You are brave, we like that. But you cannot fight us all." The red armored Mandalorian sounded almost mocking.

"Perhaps you are the brave one going up against a Jedi?" Aaryn raised his brow slightly, cocking his head to the side.

The commander stood for a moment and then began to laugh. He turned to the other solders in the room and blurted something in his language and they all laughed. One by one they raised their rifles, pointing them directly at Aaryn's head.

"It's been fun scum," The commander said his finger straddling the trigger. Before he could even think about pulling it back, Aaryn stretched out his hand and raised it in the air. Quickly, and almost violently the commander broke gravity and was hanging up in mid air through the sheer power of the Force. The rest of his troopers were too stunned to even react.

Aaryn crushed his fist together and that instant a loud pop and crack occurred, the Mandalorian commander's neck and spine crushed into tiny bits. Summoning the Force around himself, Aaryn pushed with all his might at the suspended dead commander hurtling back through the large gaping hole, along with any trooper standing near him. Aaryn lowered his hand, looking at the rest of the troopers. The troopers simply looked back, mortified. They quickly got their act back together and started firing at Aaryn.

Aaryn raised his hand again, blocking back some of the shots with his hand and he began to move. With his left hand he reached out, taking a rifle from one of the troops and bringing it to himself. He fired shot after shot and then leaped backwards onto a platform behind, ducking behind a console for cover. Red lasers shattered the front of the console, but it remained to keep  
Aaryn safe for a little while. He would lean out, taking shots at the troopers one at a time but every time he would take one out another would come running from the gaping hole to fill its` place.

A thermal detonator rolled right beside him about to explode; latching onto it with the Force he hurled it back in their direction causing a huge explosion. It bought him only a little time. More and more were pouring through, and Aaryn knew he couldn't hold it for long. Then, out of nowhere it would seem, a large explosion ripped him from his hiding a place making him skid across the floor. It was a rocket launcher. He reached for his blaster and quickly stood to his feet, he decided if he was going to die, again, he would do it on his feet. He pointed the blaster at them and the Mandalorians ceased fire. They seemed to be in shock? Then he knew why, hearing the several _snap-hisses_ behind him.

Kaylee, with two lightsabers in her hands, a Kadas'as Nitko with one seemingly large lightsaber gripped with his large scaly hands. The Nitko threw Aaryn a lightsaber and he quickly snapped it to life, its blue light shining brightly. Aaryn looked back at the Mandalorians with a small smirk and then all the Jedi jumped out towards them.

Kaylee made short work of any trooper getting close to her, literally. Her dual lightsabers blue moved fluidly and almost graceful as she hacked limb from limb. The Kadas'as Nitko, using brute force was destroying anything in his path. The Mandalorians soon learned to keep just out of reach of his yellow blade. The horned face Jedi began to laugh deeply, and in the next instant Aaryn learned why. The Nitko simply twisted his handle, causing his blade extend in length turning colors as it did so to a light red. It was a dual phase lightsaber, and it now reached his enemies. He spun, his extra long saber reaching its kill.

The saber felt good in Aaryn's hands he thought, although it was not his original. It was probably lost in deep space now. With the Force and his lightsaber, Aaryn and the rest of the Jedi in the room cleared it out of any Mandalorian in their way. Soon, the troopers stopped coming. The Jedi stood there, among the dead and dying breathing hard but totally livid with the Force.

"The Mandalorians are pulling back from base, their heading back! We did it!" A voice shouted from the intercom system.

All they could do within the conference room was look at each other. One by one the lightsabers shut down.

***

His footsteps rang out across the crisp hard floor, his heavy boots walking with great strides. His side cape bellowed out behind him, his T-shaped helmet tucked in between his armored waist and arm. Troops all around him gave him glances, looks of disdain once he passed. He ignored them, because he did not care what these _di'kuts_ thought. Two years ago every solider feared and respect him, looked at him as an honorable man. Now, well, now things had changed. They all looked at him as if he was of no use, someone who shouldn't have been in command anymore, someone who wouldn't adapt and was stuck in the old ways. He didn't mind them thinking that at all, he was proud of what he was. Most Mandalorians had now fully adapted and changed to the Neo-Crusader armor, expect Jagi A'denika.

The Neo-Crusader movement within the Mandalorian ranks had fully taken over, making all the warriors into similar armor with colors of red, blue, or yellow. They argued it brought them closer to the same cause, but those like Jagi argued against it. The Mandalorian armor stood for who the person was, not the cause of the people.

Another similarly dressed Mandalorian fell in right behind Jagi, his helmet off too. His long blond hair pulled back into a pony tail and his handsome features would make it hard to believe he was a Mandalorian, and Jagi's right hand man – Ding.

"Commander, I trust you had a good leave?" Ding asked.

"Of course, you as well?" Jagi said.

"Let us just say I don't remember most of it," Ding smiled.

They entered through a room full of other Mandalorian, all in crusader armor expect Jagi and Ding. Both men put their helmets on once they entered the room and the lights dimmed. A bluish image of Cassus Fett appeared. He regarded the room of Mandos and slightly nodded. He went through his usual greetings in their language and got straight the business, he wasn't one much for talk like the late Jett Kash or Demagol which was a good thing in Jagi's opinion.

"General, tell me of the raid in the Nos system," Cassus sounded as if he already knew what happened, and he probably did.

"The Revanchist base was able to repel the attack," The General said. He didn't sound to happy about it. "It seems that we were…unprepared for their base's defenses. However, we have reports that they already are on the move to retreat from that base."

"Of course they are!" Cassus spat. "The cowards will run, for now. Reports suggest that Revan's second was there. He will soon strike back at us…and hard."

"We will be ready,"

"For your sake, I hope so." Fett folded his arms.

"There is also something else,"

Jagi turned his head, the general sounded hesitant. Cassus nodded for him to go on.

"Reviewing footage from the raid, we have found something of interest to us. Something that would be of much interest to Commander A'denika." The general turned, regarding Jagi. Jagi straightened, approaching the front. The footage began to play; it was from the camera inside one of the soldiers in the raid.

It was the commander of the particular raid, Jagi didn't know his name nor did he care. The image showed the wall in front exploding and several Mandalorians charging into the base. Once the smoke cleared a lone man stood in the way of the Mandalorians and at first Jagi didn't recognize him but then it hit him. He had much shorter hair and a scar on his temple stretching back into his hairline. It was Aaryn Karsa. It was impossible. He died. Every report suggested so, even from the Republic. Jagi was glad he had his helmet on to hide the shock on his face.

The footage continued as the commander taunted Aaryn all the way to him being lifted into the air, his spine and neck crushed and then pushed way back into the rubble where the footage died. Silence filled the room of Mandalorians.

"Commander, if I remember correctly this Jedi was of some nuisance to you at the beginning of the war." Cassus said after a moment.

"He died," Jagi simply replied.

"It would seem that it is not so, but I think that perhaps you should make it that way Commander. He is the one that destroyed the Basilisk War Ship, perhaps you can exact our revenge." Fett said.

Jagi kept his eyes on the footage of ruble, his hands clenching.

***

Aaryn stared out at the transparisteel, his arms folded in his freshly new combat armor laid over his Jedi robes. One would say he looked exactly like what younglings may have imagined a Jedi hero to look like, his scar giving him an almost dashing look. He heard all the background noise of people working on the destruction that had occurred at some parts of the base. They were evacuating it.

"What do you think of it?" Malak asked, walking up beside him.

"Well," Aaryn started. "It looks cool."

Malak smirked turning his attention out to the transparisteel. Sitting down in the hanger was a thing of beauty. A brand new starship from the Czerka Corporation a Celestial-class freighter equipped with four turrets, a faster hyperdrive, improved shields, everything one would want in a ship.

"It is all yours," Malak said.

"I know you have people for me, but I need people I know if I'm going to do this mission." Aaryn replied.

"Aaryn, you may not like what you find out once you see them again."

"I have to do it," Aaryn pleaded.

"Very well, I understand what you need to take care of before you set out into this. Kaylee requested that she be a part of your team. The Kadas'as Nitko that helped you, Serick Cevus has also been assigned to your team." Malak turned and Aaryn did with him, looking at Kaylee and Serick and a red Twi'lek.

"The Twi'lek is your pilot, his name is Gegptk'ekim. You can call him Gep." Malak said.

"I already know a pilot-"Aaryn started before Malak interrupted.  
"But she isn't here, Aaryn. She doesn't even know you're alive. And until she does, you need a pilot."

Silence came in between them for a moment.

"So I search out the people I need for this, build my team, and then into the unknown. I don't even know where to start." Aaryn sighed.

"There is one more that needs to be a part of your team. A…advisor if you will," Malak explained. "He is a very wise Jedi; he lives in the temple on Illum. Go there and start your journey."

"Illum? Never heard of it," Aaryn said. He looked back at Kaylee, who smiled back at him. He gave a small smile. Serick, the Kadas'as Nitko nodded and he nodded back. Gep, the Twi'lek continued to seem oblivious to what was going on. This would definitely be an interesting journey indeed.

***

The Celestial-class freighter named _The Divinity _, lifted out of the hanger, gracefully shooting out into space. Gep worked amazingly at the controls of the ship, with Serick in the co-pilots seat and Kaylee and Aaryn standing behind them in the cockpit. This was all so strange to him since it felt like it was only yesterday he was with his former crew in the original _Divinity_ off to investigate the cause of the war. Yet he was two years later after having seemingly died and came back to life doing to same thing with different people.

"Where too?" Gep asked, never taking his eyes off the controls.

"Illum, for our first recruit." Aaryn said.

"Illum it is," Gep began to put in the coordinates to the navi computer.

After Illum he would then found those who mattered most to him, his old crew and ask them if they would help him again. He knew they would be shocked to find out he was alive. He was also shocked himself to be alive. A new journey had begun for him and this time he wasn't confident anything good may come of it, not like last time. His heart raced a little faster once the stars in front of them collapsed and stretched out into the never ending tunnel of hyperspace.


	4. Chapter 3: Rebuild

**Chapter Three  
Rebuild**

A single snowflake fought to keep itself up in the air. This snowflake was different from the rest of the others, granted no single snowflake was just the same but this one was very different. It's shape and pattern was completely different from any normal snowflake, almost as if it was scarred. Not only was its appearance different, but also it was doing something all the others weren't. It would seem that it was trying to defy gravity. Curious. While others fell into place, down and sideways this one fought its way up. It rode the currents of air, trying to reach the very top. But a strong and powerful burst of wind caught it, pushing it down. On the way down there was one more hope of trying to reach the top but ultimately gravity demanded it to the surface. The hard, cold surface of Illum.

The snowflake whipped past the face of Aaryn Karsa. It seemed his eyes met it, but only for a moment. His eyes now turned towards their destination on the snowy planet. The Sacred Caverns of Illum – where the "Temple" resided. Aaryn had done his homework on the way here and now it was just a few klicks away. He pulled his robe hood over his head and gave a glance to his right seeing Gep approach.

"Kind of cold, huh?" The red skinned Twi'lek shivered.

"Kind of?" Aaryn flashed his white teeth.

"Yeah," Gep replied, not catching on Aaryn's sarcasm.

"So why are we here again?"

Aaryn turned his head to look at him. "Why are you here? You're the pilot."

Gep shrugged. "I was raised on Ryloth, I mean yeah it could get pretty cold at night but I've never seen snow like this. Plus, all this Jedi business is exciting."

"That's one way to put it," Aaryn said more to himself.

"Less talking. More walking." Serick said, coming up on Aaryn's left.

"Such a poet, Serick." Aaryn looked over at the Nitko. His stone hard face did not budge. Serick kept walking and Kaylee came up in the spot where Serick was standing.

"He doesn't really have much of a sense of humor," Kaylee smiled.

"No, he's a comedian. He just doesn't know it yet." Aaryn said and they all shared a small laugh. Aaryn returned his attention to the caverns in the distant, and Serick walking towards it.

"Let's go meet our mysterious new companion." Gep interrupted and got a move on to catch up with Serick.

***

The team of four reached the entrance and the Force radiated from it. He could feel it swirling out and around them. Aaryn pulled his hood back, entering first into the cavern. Good thing too, because his jaw almost hit the floor. The thousands of crystals illuminated the cavern, maybe millions of crystals imbedded into the floors, the walls, the ceiling. They definitely didn't need any glow lamps in this place at all.

"This is amazing," Kaylee muttered.

"You can say that again," Gep said his eyes never leaving the ceiling.

Then suddenly from behind the entrance began to shut, and shut very quickly. They barley had time to even react before it was all the way shut. An eerie silence filled the cavern. Aaryn tightened his fist. He didn't like situations like this, yet he found himself in them all the time it seemed.

"Can we be sure this Jedi is still sane?" Serick broke the silence.

"Malak suggested him, right?" Kaylee asked.

"Great reference," Aaryn muttered.

"What did he say his name was?" Serick asked, still looking around.

"Dison Gynt," Aaryn replied. "Squint – sorry, Malak said the last time spoke to him was two years ago."

"So he doesn't even know we were coming?" Gep gulped.

"You're deductive reasoning is quite good," Aaryn said.

Aaryn closed his eyes, searching out what he was supposed to do in the Force. Usually the Force whispered its will to him, but not anymore. Now he felt something else, heard something else. It was more like echoes. But he only heard them once since being back…alive. The Force remained silent this time. So, he would do what the Jedi always taught – use his instincts.

"I think I need to go on alone," Aaryn said.

"That is most unwise," Serick interjected.

"Probably," Aaryn agreed. "But I need to do it alone,"

"Aaryn I don't know if that's a great idea," Kaylee said.

"What's the worse that could happen? Die? I've done that before, it's not that bad." Aaryn tried to smile.

"Whats the big deal, this person is a Jedi right?" Gep asked.

"Exactly, I knew I kind of liked you." Aaryn pointed.

"Then we shall wait here," Serick nodded and then sat on the floor, crossing his legs.

Kaylee glanced at Aaryn. She clearly didn't like this idea, but Aaryn felt like his gut was telling him this was the only way. He simply nodded and she watched him turn towards the rest of the cavern. He took a deep breath and step forward.

***

The Force was alive in this place that much was for sure. Aaryn had been in a place similar to this back when he was training on Dantoonie when he was very young, and the masters had led them there. He didn't remember much about his time on Dantoonie, but he remembered that vividly. Probably because of all the colors.

Sounded like there was a small current of water running nearby, and the only other sound was the crunch of his boots. The Force didn't indicate that anyone was even in the place. Aaryn guessed he was several miles into the place now.

"Why have you come?" A voice called out. Aaryn stopped in his tracks.

"I am in need of help," Aaryn said after a moment of consideration.

Silence.

"Because of the Mandalorians…"

"Actually, I am seeking what is behind their invasion. I have reason to believe the Sith are involved." Aaryn said, still very still.

"You feel different," The voice was wise. "As if you are a mere after thought of the Force,"

Aaryn shrugged. That was a pretty good way to describe it. "I have been told you can help me, so will you?"

"You don't carry a lightsaber?" He ignored the previous question.

"It was destroyed," Aaryn said impatiently.

"A lightsaber is an extension of a Jedi, important to their connection with the Force."

"Jedi Teaching 101," Aaryn muttered to himself.

"Before I can help you, I most know if you are ready." The voice said.

Aaryn raised his brow and then felt the hot breath down his back. _Oh. Krif._ He thought. Using the Force he propelled himself up into the air and flipped forwards. In just enough time he saw that a giant energy spider was about to have its way with him only seconds before. This was the biggest spider he had ever seen. Why hadn't he felt it in the Force?

He stretched out his senses and then he understood why. The spider was giving off its presence in the Force as the crystals. Blending in.

"Nice trick," Aaryn said the spider. And then he realized he was talking to a spider.

The spider lashed out opening his mouth and showing its hidden fangs. It crawled towards him, chomping. Aaryn shivered. He was not a big fan of spiders, or bugs – especially the giant kind.

"Sink into the currents of the Force, feel." The voice said.

"Yeah, I know." Aaryn said not really listening.

He kept backing up, and the spider chased him. He looked to his right and then to his left. Nothing but crystals in every direction. He gulped loudly.

"Feel," The wizened Jedi said.

Aaryn calmed himself let his senses go to the current of the Force, and then he realized what the wise Jedi was talking about. He felt what he needed to do because he felt the pulse of a nearby crystal. He quickly rushed towards it feeling the pulsing in the Force. His eyes found it, surrounded by the blue and green in the middle stood a large purple shimmering crystal. Aaryn stood next to it and the spider rushed him, lashing out to grab him. Aaryn jumped upwards, extending his hands and pushed the spider down on the sharp crystal. Its head went right through, the body going limp. Aaryn landed softly on his feet.

With the Force he lifted the corpse of the spider off the crystal and put it softly down in a clearing. The blood of the spider spilled over the crystal, as if it was being pushed off. It still pulsed and even more so once Aaryn stood near it.

"This crystal responds to you," The voice said right behind him causing him to jump slightly.

Aaryn turned to see a green Nautolan with his hands pulled behind his back.

"Just like my last one," Aaryn muttered.

"Perhaps the Force is rebuilding you," He said. Aaryn frowned. "Recreating you."

Chill bumps were all over Aaryn's skin now.

"You died, did you not?" The Nautolan asked.

"I did," He simply replied. "How did you know?"

"I shall go with you on this journey, young one. Dyson Gynt," He bowed slightly.

"Aaryn Karsa," He said and his eyes wondered back to the shining purple crystal that saved his life.

***

Dyson and Aaryn returned, his brand new lightsaber crystal in hand. They all stood slowly, eyeing Dyson. The Nautolan nodded to Kaylee and Serick, a large wooden staff in Dyson's hand.

"Got a present, did you?" Gep referred to the crystal.

"We are ready to go," Aaryn ignored the question.

The group all gathered together and Dyson opened the gate way to the "Temple". On the outside Aaryn said all the right things and had the right reactions on the way back to the ship but inside he was all turmoil. What Dyson had told him deep in the cavern had worried him. Could the Force in fact be "rebuilding" him? What did that even mean? Each day he could feel the Force growing and growing within him but it still didn't feel the same as before. And this crystal had connected with him – urged him to build a brand new lightsaber. He didn't like what this may have implied. He was still the Aaryn Karsa that adventured with Jove, Maverick, Ta'sa, Vanuy and Belo? He wasn't so sure anymore. It sacred him. Hopefully he would be able to quite his turmoil finding his friends.

Reaching the ship, Gep turned and asked.

"Where too?"

Aaryn thought it over. The best place to start his search: "We are going to Coruscant."


	5. Chapter 4: The Familar Places

**Chapter Four**

The Familiar Places

Two Years Ago

Almost as if everything was in slow motion the _Divinity_ broke into several pieces, fire feeding on the quickly released oxygen. They felt the weight of gravity pulling the escape pod down the unidentified planet below. None of them could speak – or really wanted to at the moment. Everything that drove them that kept them going, pushed them onwards was just destroyed right in front of their eyes. And the man that brought them all together had sacrificed everything to save every single one of them.

Jove was the first one to break her gaze from the carnage going on around them. She turned and head straight towards the controls of the escape pod. Maverick shook his head.

"What are you doing, Jove?" Maverick sounded tired, not his usual joking and sarcastic self.

"He is floating out there, we can pick him up." She said, busying herself with the controls.

"I see him!" Ta'sa exclaimed.

"What?" Maverick furred his brow.

"He is right there," Belo also confirmed.

Jove never looked up, she only worked at the controls more furiously.

"Come on, come on, come on," Jove muttered over and over. "It's not responding. It's set in to land,"

"Krif," Maverick whispered looking out through the viewport.

"Help me override it!" Jove pleaded.

Finally she looked up from the controls to Maverick, then towards the viewport. They saw Jedi Knight Aaryn Karsa, the person who just saved all their lives in a matter of seconds, withering to grasp the loose tube letting out the air in his suit. Her hand came over her mouth to cover up the gasp. They watched as he struggled to reach back – moving really fast as first but slower and slower as the air poured out.

Then, altogether, he just stopped moving. The escape pod lost sight of him, entering the atmosphere. They were all so shocked they couldn't say anything at all. Jove couldn't hold it back anymore; she burst into tears burying her head into Maverick's chest. Even Maverick had trouble maintaining his tough guy exterior. Ta'sa looked over at Belo, who still was looking out of the viewport. Ta'sa couldn't believe it; he had just lost his best friend. His only true friend he'd ever had. The galaxy seemed like a much darker place all of the sudden.

After being rescued by the Republic they were all put on a transport back to Coruscant. To Ta'sa, it seemed like a dark reminder of how far they'd come. While he met Aaryn back on Nar Shadda with Jove, this is where they had finally set off on their adventure across the galaxy. Now, at the end of things this is where they had returned. The glorious shining jewel of the Republic would have looked appealing to Ta'sa, but he didn't care anymore. He had given up everything to join Aaryn, and had lost everything along with that ship. The Ho'Din sighed.

_Now what?_ He thought to himself. He was with Belo, Jove, and Maverick – but they didn't seem together anymore. Not really, not like it use to be. Ta'sa hadn't really believed in anything at all before meeting the Jedi, but now it would have been foolish to believe the Force didn't exist.

Perhaps the Force had given him a new opportunity to start fresh, through Aaryn's sacrifice. For the first time in a couple of days, a small smile crept up onto his green face. Maybe he could finally open up a restaurant like he always wanted.

Passing by the huge sky towering buildings he believed he would do just that.

***

**Present Day**

There were many things within the galaxy that would grow, change, or just go away completely. There were very few constants in the universe, and the underlevel of Coruscant was one of them for thousands of years, and thousands of years to come. Aaryn, Kaylee, and Serick walked among the lower levels and Aaryn thought of one more constant here in the lower levels: the smell.

"Why are we here again?" Serick looked around. "There is no sunlight here,"

"I didn't figure you of the sunshine type," Aaryn said without turning, still walking.

"Were looking for your friend down here?" Kaylee asked.

"Yes, apparently he's set up shop down here." Aaryn stopped, looking up at the dazzling and flashing signs.

"Yeah, what kind of shop?" Kaylee asked shaking her boot away from a puddle.

"It's called the Melting Flower," He answered. "Supposed to be a restaurant,"

"Supposed?" Serick grunted.

Aaryn didn't bother answering, recalling the conversation he had with an Ithorian on the upper level of Coruscant. He had asked him about the 'Melting Flower' and the Ithorian had basically laughed him off and said something Aaryn didn't even like to think about.

"Its this way…I think,"

They walked off towards the left, street vendors walking up yelling to them to buy their products and the ones who noticed Serick's and Kaylee's lightsabers dangling from their belts backed away cautiously. While they were getting eyed suspiciously, but all kept their distance. _Probably because of Serick, _Aaryn thought. They kept their pace up, trying to find this place in the endless maze of the lower city of Coruscant.

_Aaryn,_

Aaryn stopped. Everywhere. Nowhere. Aaryn had learned to listen when the Force was speaking to him, but it didn't whisper to him like it use to. Now, it sounded and felt more like it was coming from a great distance through murky water – an echo. His particular talent was only known to himself and his former Jedi Master Cruuso, and the Jedi named Axel in the bunker on Corellia – the Jedi with blood on his hands.

This wasn't the time to ponder on his past though; he waited for any more signs from the Force. He began to even question if he heard anything at all.

"What is it?" Kaylee asked.

Aaryn didn't answer, looking out into the distance. What was the Force trying to tell him? Then he spotted something just out of the corner of his eye. He turned just in time to see a masked Kaleesh flash a smile. Just as he saw him, someone else walked right in view and once they had walked pass the Kaleesh was nowhere in sight. Aaryn surged forward.

"Tell us, Aaryn." Serick said from behind.

He didn't reply, never taking his searching eyes away from the area.

"What are we looking for?" Kaylee touched his shoulder.

"A Kaleesh," Was all he said and then took off into the crowd after him.

Serick and Kaylee exchanged a look and then followed after Aaryn. He got to the spot where he saw the Kaleesh and looked around, barley catching a glimpse of a billowing cloak escaping down a side ally. Aaryn took off as fast as he could towards it. He spotted the Kaleesh running now to the right. He saw Serick land at the end of the ally, nearest to the Kaleesh. However, Serick didn't pursue. Instead he looked thoroughly confused.

"Where did he go?" Aaryn said between breathes once he caught up to them.

"He is in the darkness," Serick said nodding towards the darkened area in front of them. "He is drawing us into a trap,"

"Yeah, I know."

"Then why are we following him?" Kaylee shook her head.

"Because," Was all Aaryn said leaving out that he thought the Force wanted him too.

As if they all three noticed it at once they raised their heads to look at the flickering sign that read: 'The Melting Flower'. They all heard the audible clicks of blasters safety's being turned off all around them. Serick looked over at Aaryn with a deadpan stare. The three Jedi slowly raised their hands. Aaryn shrugged and smiled.

"Well, at least we found it."

***

They were all ushered into the run down building and the first thing Aaryn noticed as all the overturned chairs and tables – and the dead workers laying in the floor. Aaryn's heart jumped and began to race. If they hurt Ta'sa at all he was going to kill every single one of them inside this room – he could rip them limb from limb –

_Stop,_ Aaryn told himself. This room was full of unwarranted death and destruction – recipes for the dark side. He had to stop himself from letting himself get caught up in the emotion. He quickly built a wall of protection around himself in the Force, instantly feeling calmer once he had done so. Kaylee glanced over at him noticing what was going on inside him.

"There is no emotion," She whispered one of the tenets of the Jedi Code. He gave a simple nod. "Feel, Aaryn. There is at least one other sacred life form in the building. Probably your friend,"

Aaryn stretched out, and indeed he did feel something.

Two human males ushered the green Ho'Din out into the room, throwing his tall and lanky body onto the floor. Despite the desperate situation, Aaryn couldn't help but smile just a little. Ta'sa stood up, not noticing Aaryn and his companions on the other side of the room. He pointed his finger at one of the men that carried him into the room.

"You'll pay for what you did here," Ta'sa yelled. The human gave him a cold stare but said nothing.

"I'll make sure of it, Ta'sa." Aaryn said from the other side of the room. Ta'sa kept his finger pointed at the man, and it took him a moment to register whose voice it was. He slowly turned his head, his appendages whirling widely on his head. He mouth dropped open seeing whom it was.

"Aaryn?" Was all he could manage.

"Oh, the familiar places. Good to see you, my friend." Aaryn replied.

"But you-you're-" Ta'sa stumbled over his words.

"Dead?" A new voice called, entering the building. They all looked over to see the Kaleesh stalk into the room. Despite the Kaleesh, Ta'sa kept his unbelieving eyes on Aaryn.

"Yes, your friend did die. But here he is, alive and doing very well by the look of things." The Kaleesh purred.

"Who are you?" Aaryn asked. "What do you want with Ta'sa?"

"This has nothing to do with him," The Kaleesh said.

"Then why did you do this?" Ta'sa referred to his dead patrons on the floor.

The Kaleesh turned towards Aaryn, staring him right in the face. "Aaryn is important, especially for the things to come."

"There are other ways of getting my attention," Aaryn said through clenched teeth.

"He said this was the only way of unleashing you," The Kaleesh whispered. Aaryn furrowed his brow at the statement and then the Kaleesh turned, raising a blaster towards Ta'sa. Just as he was about to squeeze the trigger Aaryn pushed the blaster up towards the air with the Force causing the ionized blast to hit the ceiling.

Serick and Kaylee were already into motion, using the Force to call their lightsabers to themselves and cut their way out of their own stun cuffs. With a fluid motion, Kaylee cut Aaryn out of his restraint too. Aaryn reached for the Kaleesh's blaster and wrapped his arm around his neck, drawing him close. Wrenching the gun from his hand, Aaryn pointed the blaster to the head of the Kaleesh. Kaylee and Serick had already taken care of their personal guards.

"It's over!" Aaryn shouted. The two men near Ta'sa still had the cold stare in their eyes. "Recall your men, and give Ta'sa to me." He said into the Kaleesh ear.

Before the Kaleesh could do anything though one of the humans pointed his blaster at the Kaleesh and pulled the trigger, the blaster bolt tearing a hole in his stomach. Aaryn barley had time to register what had happened before he was in motion to save Ta'sa. The Kaleesh slumped to the floor. Serick through his saber into the air and Aaryn called it to himself. As he landed and rolled past one of the men he flicked his wrist quickly. As he approached the other, the head of the man fell off his body. Using the dual-phase lightsaber to his advantage he twisted the handle and cut the throat of the other man. Aaryn deactivated the lightsaber and tossed it back to Serick. He extended his hand to help Ta'sa up.

"You are dead," Ta'sa still couldn't believe it.

"Not anymore, I'll explain later." Aaryn replied.

"Aaryn! We have a problem." Kaylee said standing over a dead body. Aaryn looked down at the body and saw it: a string of thermal detonators strapped to the body and it was about to go off any second. Serick threw the Kaleesh over his shoulder and the group rushed out of the building as fast as they could. Just as Aaryn and Ta'sa bolted out the room exploded, forcing Aaryn and Ta'sa to jump to the ground to escape the roaring flames.

"Why is it every time you come around, something explodes?" Ta'sa said gasping for air. Aaryn rolled over, hearing the Kaleesh gasp for air. He approached the Kaleesh cautiously, the flames of Ta'sas former restaurant heating his back.

"We need to keep him alive for questioning," Aaryn told Kaylee. She was already at work with a medpac. Ta'sa approached from behind.

"The authorities will be here soon, they need to know what happened. What happened to my employees." Ta'sa gulped.

Aaryn laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Ta'sa."

"Aaryn, we can't speak with authorities. If they find out we were here, the Council will bring us in for questioning." Serick explained. "Things between them and Revan have gotten more…tense in the last two years."

"There isn't much I can do, he needs real help." Kaylee said, still working on his blaster wound.

They were now caught between a rock and a gundark, as the saying went. Aaryn didn't see any good foreseeable outcome to this. Perhaps they had the equipment needed to tend to him on the _Divinity_ but he couldn't just leave this place the way it was, there could be clues to who did this and why.

"I think I know a way out," Ta'sa spoke up. Everyone turned their attention towards him. He raised his personal comlink and said one word.

"Belo."

Aaryn raised his brow.

***

After deciding it was probably safer for them to go back to the ship, Kaylee and Serick departed from Aaryn and Ta'sa once a sleek looking blue speeder picked them up to take them and the dying Kaleesh to the Senate District. Once they arrived they quickly took the Kaleesh away to work on him, leaving Aaryn and Ta'sa alone in the Senate Corridor. Aaryn's brown boots sank softly into the grand blue carpets, and he let out a long breath looking at the grandeur of the place. The dim lights made him feel comfortable for some reason, just as it did when his Master would bring him hear to endless Senate hearings and debates all those years ago.

He recalled listening to the likes of Senator Agathior of Corellia, a large supporter of just about anything anti-war, and Chancellor Andilees, and many, many more. Cruuso had instructed him to be political savvy and aware what was going on in the galaxy. He remembered very little about any of went on here, since he was very young when it happened, but he did remember the push for war on Farso VI. Even the isolationist –anti-war Senator Agathior had called for war on the distant planet. *

Ta'sa snapped him out of his thoughts and back to the present day, his nervous pacing back and forth. The blue robed Senate Guards had left them be as they awaited further instructions on what to do. He saw that Ta'sa kept eyeing him.

"It's really me," Aaryn told him. "If that's what you were thinking."

"That is what I was thinking, stay out of my mind Jedi." Ta'sa playfully said. "Aaryn, we watched you die."

Aaryn nodded, retelling him the story from his own point of view right up until they found 'The Melting Flower'. _Too bad it actually melted,_ Aaryn thought. Two years ago when he had met the Ho'Din cook, he was the cause of his ship blowing to pieces and now he was the cause of his restaurant having the same fate. After a moment, Aaryn broke the silence.

"So, how exactly is Belo involved and why are we here?" Aaryn asked.

Ta'sa smiled. "After the incident two years ago, Belo found a job here as a Senator Aide to Senator Brupush of Orto."

"Wow," Aaryn was surprised the small, quite companion of the late Caamasi Vanuy had really been able to start a life after it was all said and done. Ta'sa was clearly proud of him, feeling slightly responsible for him once he caught Vanuy and Belo trying to steal from him. Ta'sa had called Belo outside the burning 'Melting Flower' and Belo immediately began to pull some strings to get them there. Hearing small footsteps from behind, they both turned to see Belo in ceremonial dress of Orto. He stood slightly behind the Senator, who was also an Ortolan.

"It really is you," Belo's soft spoken voice was the first to break the silence.

"It is so good to see you," Aaryn bent down and patted Belo on the shoulder.

Without hesitation Belo wrapped his stubby arms around Aaryn, forcing him to embrace him back.

Senator Brupush stepped forward, clearing his throat.

"Belo has informed me of the situation, and I have contacted the Chancellors advisers to allow us some breathing room and space about the incident in the lower levels. No one will know you or your companions were there. Though I am friend to the Council, I do not agree with their decision to sit out of the war. Revanchists like you are what will keep our long standing Republic safe," Brupush continued. Aaryn didn't bother to tell him he didn't really side with either the Council or Revanchists, but let him think what he wished. "The Council will not know you were here,"

"Thank you Senator, I am in debt to you." Aaryn bowed his head. "The Kaleesh we brought in for questioning, may we see him?"

"Yes, of course. Though Coruscanti officials have custody of him, I have persuaded them to let you question him – but they will only allow five minutes of no camera feed." Brupush told him. Aaryn was surprised of the willingness of the Senator, he must of trusted Belo very much.

"Thank you, Senator, five minutes is plenty of time." Aaryn replied.

"Very well," Brupush said his trunk folding. "Right this way,"

Aaryn looked back at Ta'sa.  
"I'm definitely coming, besides what else do I have to do? First you destroyed my ship, and then my place. You owe me a lot mister, and besides your going to need a cook for all your travels aren't you?" He smiled.

"I will take care of your things at the 'Melting Flower,'" Belo confirmed.

"Then let's get moving," Ta'sa said. "Just like old times,"

***

The Kaleesh sat in the detainment room, kolto patches covering his stomach with several tubes running in and out of him. Stun cuffs held his arms and legs down to the bed he was operated on. He lay wearily as the door hissed open and Aaryn stepped through. On the other side of the glass stood Coruscanti officers, Brupush, Belo, and Ta'sa. The Kaleesh turned his head to regard the new comer and began to laugh.

Aaryn stood his ground. "What do you want from me?"

The Kaleesh's laugh was almost hysteric. He shook his head, the kolto making his voice whoosy.

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" Aaryn came closer.

"He set me up. He knew this would happen," He laughed.

"Who? Who are you talking about?" Aaryn urged, using the Force to suggest that he tell him. Surprisingly Aaryn felt no block to his suggestion.

"He is drawing you out, leading you on." He whispered and then laughed some more.

"_Who_?"

"A big surprise for you on Geonosis!" The Kaleesh burst out into bellowing laughter, seeming to enjoy this. Aaryn raised his brow. What was on Geonosis? He couldn't even recall of hearing of such a planet. Aaryn glanced up at the glass. He wouldn't get anywhere with someone this delusional, and he wasn't about to probe his mind for answers. He had seen and heard of too many accidents with it. He turned, ready to leave the room.

"The Dark Man is going to get you, Aaryn Karsa." The Kaleesh said between his burst of laughter. Aaryn stopped, whirling around to the prisoner. "The Man in Black is going to get you, and when he does – " The Kaleesh said no more after that, and Aaryn knew his five minutes were up. He received a flash from two years earlier, on the Basilisk warship known as the _Greyon_. He remembered vividly the Mandalorian Jett Kash speaking with a Man in Black right as they entered. His heart jumped at the thought of it – remembering that Kash had a Sith sword that he had received from a 'friend.' It was very possible this Man in Black was indeed a Sith, and perhaps his answers waited from him on Geonosis. Aaryn stalked out of the room – the Kaleesh's warning lingering on Aaryn's heart.

* Author's Note: To learn more of the events that occurred on Farso VI please read: Republic and Rebellion by LaForzaViva

.net/before_the_saga/b10475/31080009/p1/?7


	6. Chapter 5: Living Out of Time

**Chapter Five  
Living Out Of Time  
**

All he could hear was the sound of his boots crunching on the dusty, red sand of Geonosis. He didn't pay attention to the thousands, perhaps millions of screaming fans in the circular Coliseum, he didn't pay attention the beating sun on his bare chest and back, and he didn't even pay attention to the two snarling gundarks at the opposite end of the arena. All he could pay attention to was the sand caught in between his toes.

He _hated_ sand. As he entered the arena, the blood-lusting fans screamed even louder. He was their new champion. He tightened his hand around the grip of his deadly looking vibrosword. Through his T-shaped cortosis helmet he scanned the crowd – it seemed every single seat was filled the brim. To some he was simply known as the Mandalorian, to others he was the infamous Destroyer, but he only thought of himself as: Gladiator. He had no name for anyone – so he called himself what he was.

The grand announcer didn't even have a chance to announce him to the stage, both gundark breaking free from the chains that held them back. Normally they would have been fighting each other, but both had been starved of food for about a week straight. They would fight once they killed their prey.

"Great," He muttered to himself. He heard the collective gasp as the two monstrous beasts charged toward him. He put away the thoughts of the sand in between his toes and began to jog towards his rushing enemies. That jog quickly became a run, and then a sprint. The largest of the pair of gundarks took lead – his bluish skin stood out in the harsh sun. The blue gundark and the Gladiator were now just mere meters away, neither one showing any sign of stopping. As the blue gundark leapt up into the air the Gladiator fell to the hot, dry sand and slid right under it. Coming right up in front of the second gundark, he swung his vibrosword across its neck – purple blood spewing all over him and the ground. The crowd let out a collective 'ahhh'. The Gladiator smiled.

The blue gundark now understood that his prey had evaded him, killing the other in the process. It stopped, brushing one of its many legs against the sand – kicking it back several meters high into the air. The Gladiator never took his eyes away from the remaining gundark as he let his vibrosword fall to his side, purple blood dripping from its tip onto the dusty ground. The gundark behind him kept spewing blood everywhere, clawing at something unseen as it squirmed in sand. The blue gundark and Gladiator circled each other slowly – audible "clicks" from most of the Genosisan spectators echoed through the arena.

Every challenge that had been thrown at the Gladiator he had defeated. Nothing or no one would or could stand in his way. The blue gundark kicked one of his legs back again and initiated the charge. The Gladiator stood his ground. As it got closer, he griped his weapon with two hands and swung the instant it was in range – slicing the top left arm and tucked his head and rolled right before the gundarks right arm swung right where he had been standing. Coming up to his feet right beside the gundark he ran up his hind leg, slashing at its tendon causing it to struggle to stay up. The gundark tried bucking off the intruder, but it was too late for it. Running up its back, the Gladiator reached around the front of its neck and slashed its throat just like the last gundark. The blood spewed even farther than the last, causing the crowd the cheer even more. The Gladiator jumped down from the dying gundark and stuck his sword through the open mouth causing it to die instantly.

It fell at his feet, the blood reaching the soles of his boots. The rays stretching down from the sun gleamed off his silver helmet – the only opening of his face that could be seen were through the T-Shaped visor. Once again the cheered for their new and rising champion as he walked towards the opening where he came out.

***

Jagi watched with interest the warrior defeat the two gundarks with ease. The crowd cheered for their new hero, as they would until he was utterly defeated by another. What brought the more interest to him was the Mandalorian helmet the man wore. It was old fashioned, unlike the new Neo-Crusader uniformed helmets. Jagi liked it; it didn't even have a visor over the T-shape opening. Jagi, along with his close second – Ding stood in the circular Coliseum in full view of the public encased in their armor. Although not officially allied with Mandalore, they were indeed sympathetic to its cause.

"Think he is the real deal?" Ding said through his helmet mike. Jagi shrugged.

"He fights with courage, drive, and even wears our signature helmet. Certainly seems like it,"

"Perhaps we should recruit him," Ding replied. "Mandalore needs good soldiers like him. Hell, who knows – it could be Rohlan Dyre for all we know."

"Just because he is a good fighter doesn't mean he is a good solider. If he were a true Mandalorian he would have joined the fight the second Mandalore called for the clans to unite against the Republic. Instead he chooses to fight here, on a backwater planet no one will ever care about. Let him stay and die here."

Jagi watched him stalk out of the arena to wherever they held their gladiators, beasts, and the likes. Jagi and his team were here for one reason and one reason only. The Jedi Aaryn Karsa. Mandalore's spies on Coruscant reported that an incident had occurred to one of his companions, the Ho'Din and that several Jedi not affiliated with the Council were involved. Jagi smirked, not even the Jedi knew one of theirs had been on Coruscant but the Mandalorians did. He had to admit, even if he didn't agree with it, Mandalore's new tactics had their advantages.

Jagi had been ordered to Geonosis to intercept the Jedi that was responsible for the debacle with the superweapon the _Greyon_. They had learned of his death, and now that he has apparently returned his superiors were now very much interested in this particular Jedi. Karsa had evaded him every single time – but Jagi's true drive to find the Jedi was unknown to even Ding. He wanted the same thing Aaryn wanted, the true motivation behind the invasion of the Republic. Jagi had for years suspected something…off about this entire war, especially since the _real_ war had started. Jagi saw what Aaryn saw on the _Greyon_, evidence that Jett Kash had been working closely with Sith. If Kash was being influenced by them, then was it possible Mandalore himself was being directed by these twisted Jedi? Jagi couldn't even bear the thought that his people, the Mandalorians, were merely puppets.

"So, we aren't going to go recruit the 'Mandalorian'?" Ding jokingly asked.

"Come, we need to prepare for Karsa. I intend on talking to him this time," Jagi said, turning as his military cape billowed out behind him. Yes, indeed he had many words for the young Jedi.

***

Time didn't exist at the moment. In fact, nothing else existed at that moment. The only things in the entire galaxy were Aaryn Karsa, The Force, and his lightsaber. Although his strong, hazel eyes were open he saw nothing but his compact handle, a diatum power cell and his purple lightsaber crystal from Illum. The purple crystal created a amethyst haze all around himself. Letting himself go to the currents of the Force, instead of connecting the diatum power cell to the inside of the well crafted handle he just let it happen. Now, normally, came the tricky part – but it wasn't tricky this time. Aaryn had given himself fully to the Force, as Dyson Gynt had instructed him from behind it seemed almost years ago. Somewhere in his mind he knew it wasn't years, but only minutes – perhaps seconds ago. The crystal pulsed brightly just before it was placed in the correct spot. The multifaceted crystal had to be placed with extreme precision from the Force or it could cause a detonation upon activation. He recalled building his first lightsaber for months under the instruction of his Arkanian Jedi Master Cruuso.

He had been extremely nervous those long four months, but he had finally done. He remembered looking up at his master, hoping for at least a smile or a "very good, my Padawan." But no, all he got was a simple nod of the head. If Aaryn hadn't been so focused on his current predicament he would have rolled his eyes at the thought. He remembered, and sometimes still wished that instead of Cruuso being his master but Jedi Master Visto Crefan* would have instructed him. It was widely known through-out the Order that the Force had given him a special talent, different from the rest of the Jedi. Just like himself. He would have felt comfortable telling his secret to Master Visto. The two of them would have been a great team, both joking and smiling in the face of danger.

A small smile crept up on Aaryn's features.

"Focus," Came a voice. It sounded as if it came from the deepest waters of Manaan. It was Master Gynt, somewhere behind him.

Aaryn would have sighed, but that one action could possibly cause an explosion in his hands so he resisted the urge. Falling deep into the strong currents of the Force, he watched through squinted eyes the crystal being placed into perfect sync with his handle and power cell.

"Now," The deep watery voice instructed. When it came to this next part, it was something Aaryn had never done before but had heard of it from few Jedi. He had to be extremely careful doing this, but Dyson had promised it was of the upmost importance.

With all his fascination with lightsabers, it appeared Dyson himself didn't carry a lightsaber. Aaryn figured he probably did, but just kept it hidden somewhere.  
Deeper and deeper, Aaryn fell into the ocean that was the Force and with the slightest effort pushed on to the crystal. It was extremely dangerous, because he could accidently push on its shatterpoint and completely destroy the whole thing. Dyson had said this small push was like imprinting himself onto the crystal, enforcing the already created bond. However, it didn't break and he completed the construction connecting the top part of the handle to the bottom, sealing it with the Force.

Slowly, he came up out of his meditative trance where time kept ticking. Floating before him was his brand new lightsaber. He reached out his hand, grasping the cold metal and stood up. He looked back to see what Dyson thought, but he wasn't even in the room anymore. This time Aaryn _did_ roll his eyes. Why did he keep getting stuck with brooding, lost in philosophy no-fun Jedi?

Looking down at his lightsaber, he knew the moment of truth had come. Without hesitation he activated it and the purple blade extended quickly with a _snap-hiss_. Aaryn smiled, waving his new saber through the air back and forth. He could feel his own connection to the crystal, he and the saber were truly one now.

"Pretty," Kaylee said from the doorway of the main cabin area.

"Yeah, I've never been big on the color purple but I think it could grow on me."

Kaylee moved into the area, closer to Aaryn. With one last look, Aaryn deactivated his saber and hooked it on his belt. He could feel Kaylee's apprehension.

"Maybe we should sit?" Kaylee said.

"Yeah," Aaryn cleared his throat. The two sat down on the nerf-hide couch provided by the Revanchists. Her eyes kept to the table, searching for the right words to say. Aaryn could tell whatever she was about to tell him was hard for her, so he reached over and gripped her hand in encouragement.

"What is it?"

"So much has happened in the two weeks since you've woken back up. I haven't really gotten a chance to really to talk to you, you know like we use to back to the temple. I've been thinking a lot lately about how I don't want to lose you again, Aaryn. You've always been my best friend."

She took a deep breath and in a thousand years Aaryn would have never seen it coming at least that is what he told himself. Kaylee pressed herself to him, her lips connecting with his. Aaryn's eyes shot wide open with shock, but they quickly fell as Kaylee brought her hand up to his face kissing him more passionately. For a brief moment Aaryn kissed back, giving into to his emotions and letting everything go. Then he quickly had a flash of a similar scene in his mind – when he and Jove kissed on Rodia. _Jove,_ he thought. He pulled away from Kaylee, breathing deeply.

She looked into his eyes and went in for another kiss, but Aaryn turned his head away. She frowned, still looking at him.

"I'm sorry," He managed.

She didn't say anything, but she kept her eyes on him. Obviously she was wondering to herself if she indeed do the right thing? The pair had always taken a liking to each other, their masters even commented on it at several times during their training but neither of them seemed to be willing to risk their friendship on it.

"No, I shouldn't have done that." Kaylee shook her head. "It's my fault,"

Words weren't coming to Aaryn's brain and right when he needed them. She moved to get up but Aaryn reached for her wrist, lightly grapping hold.

"Wait," He said. She stopped, turning for an explanation.

"I've always had feelings for you, Kaylee, ever since we have been kids. And judging from what just happened you have as well. Don't be sorry that happened, in fact I was planning on doing it when I got back from Nar Shadda two years ago."

Her brow went up in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah, I had finally decided to see if anything was there."

"Then, why didn't you?"

Aaryn broke her gaze, this time it was his turn to look down at the table. "Things for me have changed since that mission."

She stood there a moment and then nodded, sitting back down beside him.

"Jove," She said.  
Slowly, he nodded and looked back up at her. He didn't find condemnation or hurt in her eyes, only understanding. He wouldn't expect any less from her though.

"While it's been two years for everyone else, it feels like it was only a couple of weeks ago that I last saw her. We had something, and I can't just ignore that. It wouldn't be right to her, or you. Maybe me and you could happen one day, but not now." He explained.

"I didn't even take into account all that you've been through, I was just thinking of myself. I'm sorry, Aaryn. I completely understand, and it was wrong of me to rush in like that. For now, we'll just remain friends like we've always been." Although she was hurt, Aaryn could tell she truly meant it.

"Deal," He smiled. He watched her leave and his thoughts drifted back to Jove and their kiss they shared on Rodia. He remembered how bad he reacted to the situation, basically telling her they couldn't be together because of the way of the Jedi. While the practice of celibacy was being more praised throughout the Order, it wasn't a mandate yet. Since then he wished he could go back in time and change it, letting Jove know how he really felt about her.

Although it hadn't felt like it had been long for him, he knew Jove had probably moved on since then. He didn't even like to think about it, but he knew he wasn't the only one to have something with Jove. Maverick did as well, and he would have been there for her when he could not be. He stood up, fixed himself some dinner and after he was finished with his delicious nerf steak he headed for his quarters. Placing his new lightsaber by his bed he went towards the refresher, stripping off his armor and robes and let the hot water hit him right in the face. Trying a couple of Jedi breathing techniques he cleared his mind.

Once he was finished he dried himself and put on some shorts and made the lights as dim as he could. Stretching out on his bed he reached over for his small datapad and checked the Holonet News. Al that was talked about was the war, of course, and how close the Mandalorians were to reaching the Core. No matter what he did though, his thoughts always went back to Jove. He finished looking at the news and brought the datapad close to his mouth.

***

**From the Private Journals of Aaryn Karsa**

I use to keep a journal back when I was younger and living at the Temple on Coruscant. I think I lost it somewhere in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. I have decided to keep a journal once again mainly for two reasons. Reason One: This is a trying time in the galaxy, and many will need to know what happened from someone who experienced it all. Perhaps someone may take this journal and learn from past mistakes made, or maybe you just like the sound of my voice? Whatever the reasons, I believe this is an important time to do this. Reason Two: My thoughts are very clouded, and I think if I just say everything I need to say out loud it will help. Maybe.

I am in an interesting situation right now. While it hasn't become an official rule among the Jedi, I believe the Jedi will move towards celibacy within the future. If you are a Jedi and you're listening to this hundreds of years from now, then I'm sorry. Well, on second thought perhaps it is for the best. I have been through a lot in the past two weeks, but to be honest, I don't feel like recapping what has transpired to me. Maybe I will go back and create a sort of prologue for this journal chronicling my journey thus far. With the entire galaxy coming down around us, I can only think of one thing right now. Her name is Jove Sunflare.

It has been two years since I've seen her, even though it has only felt like a couple of weeks. She doesn't even know I am alive right now. How will she react once she sees me? I am dreading what she will say or do once we finally do come face to face. I had to turn down my best friend, Kaylee Rendos, advances towards me tonight because of my commitment to Jove. If we even had one. I'm not really sure, but I know we had…something. And before I can move on, I need to know where we stand. But I don't need to think about it now because there isn't anything I can really do about it at the moment. I have some friends looking into her whereabouts and until they have information I can't act on anything. No point in worrying to death.

Currently our ship is in hyperspace heading to a backwater planet called Geonosis. We are acting on a lead provided by a Kaleesh we met on Coruscant. He told me: "The Dark Man had a big surprise for me on Geonosis." I could feel in the Force the weight of importance in his words, so off to this insect –infested world. Have I mentioned how much I hate bugs? Well, I do. A lot. Whoever this 'Man in Black' is, I can already tell her keeps bad company. We shall see. Hopefully I will remember that I have started a journal again, until next time. Karsa out.

***

Aaryn stopped recording and placed the 'pad on his dresser next to his lightsaber, turned off his lights and went to sleep. The only thing he dreamt about was the kiss on Rodia.

***

**Two Years Ago…**

It had been almost a year since the incident, since Aaryn had died. While it had been hard on everyone, it had been even harder on Jove. While the scar would never fully heal, she had chosen to live life. To honor Aaryn's memory by not hiding and wishing that he was back, but out exploring the galaxy. While she still kept to herself mostly, she had learned to trust others again. She stood with her arms crossed, staring out at the beautiful waves crashing into the beach. The warm rays hit her skin and warmed her to the core. She liked to think it was like Aaryn was smiling down on her.  
The wind whipped her long, brown hair back and she took in a long breath and let it out. From behind, two strong arms reached around her waist and pulled her tight. A couple of months ago she would have found this too hard to do, but she had let go of her insecurities and lived on because she believed that what Aaryn would have wanted. She sank into the warm embrace.

She felt his rough shadow of facial hair move across her temple.

"I love you," Maverick whispered.

Jove smiled.


	7. Chapter 6:Interlude:The Waltz

**Chapter Six  
Interlude –  
The Waltz – Part One**

Coruscant, the beautiful, shining jewel of the galaxy, the center of civilization and order far enough from the Mandalorian War for its citizens to feel a certain sense of safety and security. Millions of speeders zoom by the flashing, floating billboards giving real-time updates of the war and the heroes fighting on the front. The blinking lights and beautiful buildings reaching above the clouds was enough to make a new comer to the galaxies capital just a bit dizzy and overwhelmed. Although the fear and threat of the Mandalorians were on the minds of just about everyone living on the planet, most of them knew that the Republic would never let the Mandalorians even get close enough to _think_ about invading the planet. Besides the fiasco two years ago with Haazen trying to take control of the Republic Navy, which most citizens had no idea about, nothing drastic had happened to Coruscant. It was the galaxies constant, and would be the safest place in the galaxy during the war.

However, no one ever knew that potential the galaxies most dangerous being walked the streets of Coruscant. Night had fallen on this side of Coruscant, and night was when those who disregard the law come out. On the middle level of the city-planet, all sorts of beings came out to steal, kill, and destroy and then would eventually be caught by the local authorities or die trying to succeed in their sin. As they walked out in night even the most vile of villains on a sub-conscious level seemed to move out of the way for _him_. No one really even noticed , but as _he_ walked pass they moved to the other side of the street or waited until _he_ passed. And no one even knew they were doing it.

It was a cold night on this side of the city-planet, causing the beings that chose to be outside to see their own breath. _He_ saw his own breath just like everyone else did, and buried his hands into the long, dark overcoat as he walked on. His scuffed up boats clicked against walkway, the speeders zooming by in a lane. _His_ violet eyes were effervescent, almost mesmerizing to those who dared to look into them. A single strand of _his_ white hair fell down in front of _his_ eye and he ran a hand to move back _his_ medium length hair.

_He_ came to a stop turning _his_ head to regard the structure within viewing distance, in all its glory. _He_ stood, _his_ feet shoulder length apart and titled _his_ head just a bit and a feral smile spread across _his_ mouth. The Jedi Temple, lit up all around its great walls was truly a beautiful sight to behold and all the Man in Black took the necessary streets to head towards the home of the Jedi.

***

The Arkanian Jedi Master sighed heavily, resting his head on his four fingered hand. He clenched his teeth in frustration and took a drink of the Corellian brandy in his glass. The warm liquid ran down his throat and into his stomach. Most Jedi would be absolutely shocked to find out that the Jedi Master would have a drinking problem, but the few that did know was the reason he was not on the Jedi Council. His hand shook as he sat down the glass and looked around his dimly lit room. The dim light always made him feel comfortable, just like his childhood home on Arkania. Kaeit Cruuso missed those innocent days, before he took on the burden of being a Jedi.

He slowly stood to his feet, swaying slightly. It took a lot to make him drunk, but he was well on his way. He had learned long ago how to mask his intoxication from others through the Force, but here in his private quarters in the Jedi Temple he knew no one would intrude on him. He still kept his presence in the Force clear though. He walked over towards his window, watching the passing lights. Many times in the past he had tried quitting this dangerous habit, back during the Farso incident, before his mission to Corellia with Aaryn, and when Aaryn was on his trials and several other times. He just couldn't give it up, not after all the things he had witnessed and experienced. He found that all the meditating he could do would never dull the pain like the alcohol did.

But the main reason, the _real_ reason he took to the drink was something he didn't even like to surface up to his mind because to even think about such things scared him. He had once told a man on some planet he couldn't even remember that he had a vision of Aaryn, of what he could become. That man had known more about him than just about anyone. He remembered when he first took on Aaryn as his padawan learner. It wasn't at first, but slowly he began to have visions of his padawan's future. Cruuso had never had a vision before, only just about Aaryn. Then when the Corellia mission occurred, he was almost sure it spelled doom in the future for his padawan. Thankfully, since he was dead that vision was rendered inert. But it still didn't take away the pain of losing him, so he kept on drinking. Maybe it would help?

He took another sip, which actually became a whole gulp. He finished the drink and simply let the glass fall out his hand, shattering it on the floor. He didn't care, he would clean it up when he was sober the next day. Pushing thoughts of his former padawan out of his mind, he thought about his current assignment, an assignment off the books, something basically given to him to keep him out of the way. Just about everyone knew that the High Council was absolutely frightened at the possibility of the Sith returning the to galaxy. After the Great Sith War, rumors that some Sith survived spread like wild fire, but were quickly put down by the Jedi so a galaxy wide scare wouldn't occur. It was widely believed the Sith threat was extinct from the galaxy, and for the most part that was true – expect for that fool and failed learner Haazen.

However, his former padawan had started something and made people start asking questions about the nature of this Mandalorian War. Cruuso had even heard that Revan himself was now inspired by Aaryn's questions about if the Sith may be involved somehow with all of this. Now some of the High Council was asking some of the same questions, and it ironically fell to Cruuso to investigate. Perhaps destiny wanted he and his padawan to be involved with Sith? He had been assigned to investigate a Senator from Prochello, having shown possible signs of dark side use. Cruuso thought it was ridiculous. All living beings were connected to the Force and even if one could not use it, they were sometimes prone to briefly connecting it in extreme emotion. A Jedi had tracked the feeling within the Senate chambers all the way to Senator Holt Kerus and so his investigation had begun. Cruuso surmised that if given the chance, all Senators would become Dark Lords of the Sith.

Breaking through the murkiness of his thoughts he felt something, although brief, he actually felt the presence of the dark side. It felt like it was concentrated towards him. He blinked and it took him a while, but using a technique he taught himself years ago he used the Force to sober himself enough to think clearly and let alone walk. By the Force he had felt the presence of the dark side! Here on Coruscant, near the Temple. He reached over to get his golden lightsaber handle and hung it from his belt. Rushing out of his room, he tried pin-pointing the area exactly.

***

"I think you are over-reacting, Senator Kerus."

"Am I? I do not think so. I truly think someone has begun an investigation on me." Senator Holt Kerus of Prochello wiped the sweat from his brow, hoping not to drip any on his extremely expensive Senatorial robes. Senators Kerus and Ennases walked briskly out of the Senate chambers into the colder Coruscant night. Senator Ennases, hailing from Antor II flashed a handsome smile to his 'friend'.

"Someone is always trying to learn our secrets, Holt." Ennases ran a hand through his dark hair catching sight of his own breath. A cold night indeed.

"This feels different. I think I see someone out of the corner of my eye everyday. Just watching me." Holt looked back, even by 'normal' people standards. Ennases couldn't help but suppress his charming smile.

"You really are paranoid," Ennases said.

"Perhaps it is because of my stanch opposition to the war? I've heard similar stories to those who stand in the way of 'justice'." Holt gulped, keeping his eyes as they descended the steps of the Rotunda.

"As long as the Jedi here on Coruscant oppose the war, you'll be fine." Ennases assured him.

"Says you," Holt grumbled. Ennases was about to reply when he suddenly had a sinking feeling within his gut. Albeit brief, Senator Johun Ennases felt the quick spike of the dark side. He tightened his fist hard, in anger. His 'friend' beside him was going on and on about someone watching him, but what Holt didn't know it was because of him. The Jedi had started asking to many questions, so he sent them in the wrong direction towards Holt. Ennases was proud to be one of the very first _Sith_ to infiltrate the Republic. Hailing from the True Sith Empire, his Dark Lord the Emperor himself had hand picked him to come to the 'cradle' of civilization to start chipping away at the mighty Republic. He had been on Coruscant for ten years now, and it had been fifteen since he had last sat foot on the glorious Drumund Kaas. Fifteen long years since he last saw the seat of power of the Emperor, the awe-inspiring citadel. He was of one of the very first generations to infiltrate the Republic, along with several other infiltrators. He knew there were others like him spread through-out the galaxy, and maybe some others beside himself here on Coruscant. He had long worked on masking himself from those heretic Jedi, hiding his own presence within the Force. There had always been close calls, but he had never been caught.

The sudden spike of the dark side meant one thing, someone else was here on Coruscant and they probably just blew the cover. That meant the Emperor's plans could be in danger, and it was his responsibility to take care of it. Not as his cover, Senator Johun Ennases but by the name he thought of himself. His true name, Darth Malevolus. He realized he had stopped walking a long time ago.

"Ennases?" Holt asked worriedly.

"I just remembered something, my good friend. I am sorry to leave you now," Ennases bowed and hurried down the rest of the steps and walked up to the speeder that was waiting for him, leaving Holt behind looking very agitated. His driver, a Bothan loyal to him until death. In fact, he was actually more like a slave although no one really knew that.

"Head for the Jedi Temple," Darth Malevolus ordered. The Bothan did so without hesitation. Who ever this person was, he was about to ruin everything. He must be stopped.

***

The Man in Black watched Cruuso look out over the area, searching for that feeling. Searching for _him_. His violet eyes watched him with the utmost intensity, forcing Cruuso to look in his direction. Standing near the base of the Temple, Cruuso snapped his head towards the Man in Blacks direction and spotted him just before he faded back into the shadows. Cruuso sprinted out from the steps, a blast of cold air sobering him even more as it blew in his face.

So many tourists came to see the home of the Jedi, and Cruuso brushed past them all. Cruuso got to edge of the city-walk, the only way this person could have went was down. Hailing a speeder, he jumped in and ordered the drive down towards the lower levels. They were still close to the Temple, but Cruuso could tell that this person was leading them slightly away from the Temple and down. Could this be Senator Holt? Cruuso doubted it. His white eyes searching, he saw the Man in Black walking amongst the night life crowd his back turned.

"Stop! Drop me off here," Cruuso demanded. The driver did what he was told, and Cruuso quickly threw him some cred coins and sprinted out of the speeder on the the lower walkway. He scanned the crowd. He spotted the Man in Black, walking into a building. Clipping his lightsaber, Cruuso followed him in. The room was pitch black, but since he was Arkanian that wasn't much of a problem for him. He didn't want to give away that he was there, so he didn't ignite his lightsaber and moved as quietly as he could through the building. Then he thought he heard something odd, very odd. Almost a...giggling. A laughing with glee. His heart jumped.

"It's been a long time," A voice echoed through-out the dark room.

Cruuso jumped, turning thinking that someone was behind him. There was no one.

"Just keep walking, just keep walking," the Man in Black almost sang.

Cruuso did just that, but kept his guard up. He heard him give a deep grumbling laugh. It was truly unnerving. Was this a Sith?

"You really don't remember me? Do you?" The Man in Black asked, he seemed a lot closer. Close enough to feel his breath. Cruuso slowly turned to his right and he wanted to scream, but it caught in his throat. He saw the Man in Black for what he truly was and he was right beside him. The Man in Black snarled and his hands reached for his throat and Cruuso was afraid.


End file.
